1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a playback system for producing still images using a disc recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A still camera incorporating a still image playback system which is called an electronic camera has recently been proposed. The image photographed by an electronic camera of the type described can be directly reproduced by a TV receiver without requiring photographic development using silver compounds. The present invention relates to a still image playback system which is suitable for incorporation into a system with a still camera.
In a conventional still image playback system of the video disc recorder type having a magnetic disc and a magnetic head, two or more magnetic heads are mounted adjacent the magnetic disc. The reproduced output signals from the two magnetic heads are switched for every field (1/60 sec) of a standard television signal so as to obtain a frame still image which consists of two fields. The frame still image is advantageous in achieving high resolution. The flickering inherent in frame playback is prevented when the object to be photographed is stationary.
In contrast, the field still image which is obtained by repetitive playback of video signals for one field is inferior in resolution to the frame still image. However, recording data can be reduced to half that required for the frame still image system. Thus, a greater number of still images can be recorded on a single magnetic disc using the field still image system than in the frame still image system. Thus, it is preferable that a still image playback system be capable of producing both the field still image as well as the frame still image and be utilized depending upon the type of still images which are to be recorded.